This invention relates to devices for applying treatment media in general and more particularly to an improved applicator particularly useful in applying foam.
A device for applying a treatment medium, especially in form form, to a running web of material, especially a rug web, with an application beam which extends transversely to the web of material and parallel to its surface is known. The beam rests with a sliding surface against the surface of the web of material and contains an inner chamber extending over its length into which feed lines for the treatment medium lead. The beam opens onto the sliding surface through a slot extending along the application beam. A support is arranged opposite the slot on the other side of the web of material for the web of material travelling past the slot.
Such an arrangement does not provide sufficient uniformity on the treatment medium application. Due to the fact that the support is permeable and, in addition, a suction pull is active, the treatment medium, because of local irregularities of the web material which are always present, can pass through the web. As a result the remaining loading of the web of material with the treatment medium is nonuniform, so that shaded dyeing rejects can be produced if, for instance, dyeing foam is involved.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device of the general type described above in which a more uniform foam application is possible at low cost.